


To Be A Ghost

by MaelstromParadox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, OT3, ghost pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelstromParadox/pseuds/MaelstromParadox
Summary: Leon’s dreams of being a Pokémon trainer were thrown down the drain as he hyper-fixated on learning how to be a good trainer instead of just doing it. With the accumulating stress from his packed schedules and extra curricular activities, he had a mental breakdown. With the help of his family, he got a cozy job in a Pokémon cafe to decompress.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Makuwa | Gordie/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. A Zigzagoon’s Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he believed to be a normal day on the job would change his life. Old trauma. New drama. Could be fun. Could be a nightmare.

The doorbell chimed, alerting Leon to the presence of a customer. The floor creaked, letting him know that the customer wasn’t a local. Everybody knew about that creaky floorboard here. Even those that have never once set foot inside the cafe. 

Only—it was too early for customers. 

“I ‘ear ya lookin’ fer a new musician.” It was more of a statement than a question. A lazy drawl of an accent—but Leon didn’t look up until the man in question sighed heavily, dropping a heavy object by his side. A guitar case, presumably. The loud sound startled the three litwicks in the windowsill. “Why’re ya lettin’ those things loose in ‘ere. Are ya’ right mad?” He snapped.

“Leave them be. They aren’t hurting anyone.” Leon yawned and finally looked up. 

The stranger, in question, had long hair—striped. Like a Galarian Zigzagoon. Even his impatience reminded him of the zigzagoon. Leaning from foot-to-foot, as though looking for the nearest exit, despite just entering the building. It was strange.

“Litwicks are too dangerous.” The man gestured wildly towards them. “They’ll eat yer soul—“

“They’re trained not to.” Leon couldn’t help the bitter tone in his voice. “If you’re only here to harass my Pokémon, please leave. If you actually intend to play music, the stage is in the back of the cafe.” They were his Pokémon. He raised them. Cared for them. Trained them. “Everyone here knows they are harmless. If you want to play here, you best get used to the idea.”

The zigzagoon-looking man skulked to the back on the room to set up his microphone in front of the stool. Apparently he brought his own. Not that he minded. It was just unusual.

The offended Litwicks hovered around his head, crying softly. “It’s okay, little ones.” He cooed at them. “The scary Zigzagoon doesn’t know any better.” The Litwicks perked up immediately, returning to their place on the windowsill. “He will learn better.” He grumbled and returned to the task at hand.

It was inconvenient, but it always made a better cup of coffee when the beans were ground up by hand. It built muscle and it gave him something to do to take his mind off of things. It was almost relaxing. Or it would have been—if the angry Zigzagoon man weren’t glaring at him from the corner of the room.

He went to grab the coffee pot, only to find a sleeping dreepy curled up inside it. Sighing, he scooped out the little guy and placed him on a soft pillow on the counter—but not before taking a picture for his social media. He would have to wash the coffee pot, but it was completely worth it.

The bell rang and the first round of customers came pouring in—like the fresh coffee that was brewing currently. He took each order diligently. Cafe mocha. Double shot espresso. One plain coffee—then an americano. Cappuccino. He lost track after putting out the 30th order. 

“Hey, who’s the angry looking guy on the guitar?” His lavender haired coworker asked, yawning while making the next order. “He’s been glarin’ at ya all day.” She remarked, handing off the cup to the customer with a cheery ‘thank you for your business’. It seemed like a leading question somehow.

“No clue.” Leon shrugged and winced when she smirked. He took a step back. She took a step forward. He already knew where this was heading. “Why did you ask me if you seem to already know.”

“Didn’t know you were so out of the loop, mister manager.” She smirked.

“Violet!”

“If ya don’t know, I’m not gonna tell ya!” She chirped and went back to taking orders. They both rotated jobs often to keep things interesting when there weren’t other employees to keep track of. It was a slow enough day, anyways. “You really should watch some of the trainer matches. Just ‘cause you aren’t one, don’t mean ya can’t enjoy ‘em.”

They were interrupted by a mic check.

“The name’s Piers. ‘M from Spikemuth, but ya probably knew that.” There were a few scattered chuckles along with a scoff or two. “Don’t get yer hopes up. I don’t do encores.” 

“Thought I recognized that accent.” Leon sighed. “You know him from Spikemuth or—“

“Ya really are out of the loop.” She shook her head. “Quiet. He’s about ta start playin’.”

As she said that, Zig—Piers, began to play the first notes of the song. It sounded good. He could see himself listening to this. It didn’t strike him until Piers began to sing—and his breathing stopped. Stolen away like a flame put out—or stolen by one of his Litwick. He shook his head at the notion. His stomach sank, nonetheless. Each word imprinted into memory.

He stared, mesmerized, not noticing the customer standing right in front of him.

“Sorry. I’ll help ya.” Violet stepped in to take his order instead. Leon would have felt bad, but he was too busy staring at Piers to care. The way he stole the stage was mesmerizing. He kept using that word to describe him in his mind. Mesmerizing. Well, he was. “Earth to Leon!”

“Huh?” He asked in a daze. 

“You are a complete disaster!” She scoffed. “I get that he’s hot, but you’ve got a business ta run!” A few of the regulars snickered at that comment. “Yer a flaming hot mess, Leon!”

“Hot? Psh! I’ve seen better.” He scoffed and turned away. 

“Funny how ya didn’t call yerself straight—“ Violet smirked.

“I can admire the beauty in all genders.” He scoffed. “He’s nothing special.”

“Heh. Yeah, sure, whatever. Ya’d be more convincing if you’d wipe the drool away.”

“Hey!” He furiously wiped away the aforementioned drool, only to find none.

“I’ve seen sizzlipedes with cooler ‘heads than yers.” She made up the next order while Leon angrily sulked—not that he’d admit to it. “Just admit that’s attractive. It’s not like I’m telling ya to marry ‘im or whatever.”

Leon choked on his spit, hitting his chest a few times so he could breathe again. “Don’t you have more interesting things to worry about? Like, I don’t know, anything else?”

“More interestin’ than yer obliviousness? Hmm. Tough call, pal.” She leaned on the counter when the last customer left. “Just messin’ with ya. Why’re you always so serious? Maybe ya should date ‘im. Could be fun.”

“You wish.”

“Hmm, no, you wish.” She smirked and walked away from him.

Piers played a few more songs. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said he didn’t do encores. Once his performance was over, he put up his guitar and marched over to the counter. “One iced coffee.” He slapped a few pokedollars on the counter while Leon put in the order.

“Anything else?” Leon raised an eyebrow.

“No sugar. I like my coffee very cold and very bitter.” Piers smirked at Leon’s shocked expression. “Make that a large, will ya?”

“Coming right up.” Leon grumbled and gave Piers his change.

“Oh, ya will be.” He winked and grabbed his change, heading for the nearest table.

Leon turned around and smacked his head on the nearest cabinet. He tried to ignore Piers’ snickering as he made his order. Great. Now the Zigzagoon was harassing him, too.

“Here’s your order, Zig.” He said without thinking.

“Zig?” Piers grabbed his drink, but nearly dropped it. “Do I even wanna know?” He snorted.

“You look like a Zigzagoon.” He grumbled, imagining how it would be to bury himself in his own embarrassment. It would be nice.

“Well that’s a first. Shit. This is too perfect.” He took out his phone and stood in front of Leon with a smug smirk on his face. “Hope ya don’t mind.” He snapped a picture before Leon could process what was happening. “Thanks for the coffee, babe.” He blew a kiss at him and left with his order. He had a very obvious saunter in his step as he left Leon dumbstruck.

“Leon? The hell happened.” Violet came back from the supply room. “I leave for two seconds and this happens.” She shoved her phone in his face. 

It was a picture of him with Piers. Leon was even more red than he imagined. Piers—even more smug. The caption said ‘he gave me a nickname. I guess we’re official now.’ He even had the audacity to add a kissing emote. 

“I cannot believe this!” Leon buried his face in his hands. 

“Hey. He likes ya back. Maybe you should—“

“Not gonna happen.” He yanked off his apron and threw it on the counter. 

“Well, I did most of the cleanup. If ya wanna leave early, go ahead. Today’s been rough on ya.” She wiped down the counters. 

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No. That was kinda mean of ‘im.” Violet clarified. “He didn’t even ask yer permission, I’d imagine.”

“Thanks Violet.” He sighed. “I owe you.”

“Ya don’t owe me a thing. You’d do the same for me.” 

“Of course I would.” He smiled softly. “C’mon, guys. We’re going home.” His Litwicks circled him and his Dreepy found a comfortable place on his shoulder. “It’s been a long day.”

It’s been a long walk, too.

After a steaming hot shower that left his skin a little too warm to the touch, he dropped on his bed—face first. It really has been a long day. So of course, as one does after a long day, he pulled out his phone and opened up his social media—only to see that picture. Apparently Piers somehow managed to tag him.

Gordie: Congrats, mate. Cute couple. Lol.

Leon didn’t even know who that was. He continued to scroll through the comments until he recognized someone. His breath caught in his throat for the thousandth time that day.

Raihan: WTF!?  
Raihan: Ummmmmm?????  
Raihan: Explain???

Leon didn’t know how Piers managed to tag him. He didn’t make a habit of wearing a name badge and didn’t generally introduce himself to everyone that entered the shop. Especially troublemakers that liked to insult cute and innocent Pokémon that did absolutely nothing wrong. Furthermore, how did he know Raihan and why was Raihan responding to this? He really was out of the loop, wasn’t he?

Hop: Congratulations. Didn’t think you had it in you.

Leon didn’t know how to deal with any of this, so as one does after a long and traumatic day, he screamed into his pillow. He continued screaming until his Dreepy curled up by his neck to take a nap. It was too adorable. Beside his bed, his misdreavus sang him a lullaby. So he stopped screaming. His Pokémon really cared for him. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

Tomorrow was not better.

Everyone and their Pokémon seemed to think he was dating Piers now—and no amount of correcting them seemed to help. His parents accused him of being shy. His brother thought he wanted to keep it a secret. It was a disaster.

Even worse than that—Piers decided to show up again. Bright and early in the morning, he came in with his guitar and a new set of sheet music. Or he assumed it was new. Piers didn’t sheet music with him yesterday.

He was 3 cups of coffee into his shift and he already had the jitters. His Litwicks looked concerned, but they couldn’t do anything about it. Even Violet was looking concerned—and she didn’t care about anything.

“Hey, ya good?” Violet asked, placing a single hand on his shoulder.

“Mm’hmm.”

“You can take a break, ya know. We ‘ave more than enough employees today.” She gestured towards them. “Manny can handle the customers, mm’kay?”

“Manny would scare them off.” He scoffed. “He’s tall and constantly looks angry!” Not to mention—he had a penchant for wearing those ridiculous white headbands with the orange polka dots that looked terrible against his green hair.

“What? An’ you don’t scare ‘em off?”

“What are you talking about? Me? Scary? I’m adorable.” Leon deadpanned.

“Well ya did catch the attention of the number two—best Pokémon trainer—“

“Pardon?” There’s no way he heard that correctly.

“Are ya still avoiding Pokémon trainers?” She shook her head, but started talking again before he could respond. “He’s second best after Raihan—“

“Don’t… talk to me about Raihan.”

“Still a sore spot for ya?” Raihan nodded slowly. “Such a shame. Ya know, I always thought you’d rekindle that friendship of yers. Guess I was mistaken.”

“He stole what was mine. We were friends. He knew that’s all I ever wanted. To be the Champion—and he took it away from me.” He stared down into his cup of coffee. “I know it’s petty. We were rivals as well as friends. I should have known that this was a possibility. That he could just be better. It’s my own fault that I never progressed. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. So it’s over now and there’s nothing I can do about it. We’ve talked about this. Drop it.”

“It’s been years, Lee.”

“I know. That’s why I can’t reach out to him. Surely he’s moved on by now—and so should I.” His Dreepy crawled onto his shoulders and promptly dozed off. “I have too much to worry about, as is. I have a business. I have Pokémon to tend to. I have a new life now. Raihan has nothing to do with this.”

Or that’s what he told himself. 

It was a slow day. The dead silence lulled on for what seemed like hours. Only a small handful of customers came in that day. Some of them asked about his relationship status—which he curtly responded to. He didn’t want the rumor to spread any further. Unfortunately, they also thought he was being shy. Nothing he said helped.

His thoughts were once again interrupted by a mic check.

“‘Ey. This is Piers, again. I wrote this song fer a special someone. S’a shame he doesn’t seem to feel the same.” His tone was light and teasing, but the look in his eyes absolutely was not. They seared straight through him.

It was the cheesiest love song Leon ever had the misfortune of hearing. Even worse, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He wore purple dress pants over a partially unbuttoned black shirt—sleeves rolled to the elbows. Two leather cords adorned his neck. 

Who was he trying to impress?

Leon knew the answer to that question, but refused to acknowledge it. If the Zigzagoon knew Raihan, he could only be here to cause trouble. That’s what Leon had decided. His siren song lulled him into a false sense of security every time he heard it.

“Once again—I do not do encores. Thank you.” He stepped away from the microphone as the crowd cheered and clapped. Today Piers stopped at one song. He put up his guitar, as though in a hurry to leave.

“Hey, where’ya goin’?” Violet trailed after him. “Ya only managed one performance today. Are ya feelin’ okay?”

“Yeah! It’s good. All good. I just ‘have places ta be—is all.”

“Are ya sure?” Violet put a gentle hand on his elbow. “It’s not ‘cause of Leon—“

“Piers.” A loud voice rang through the room, silencing any and all conversations. It was dark and cold. Familiar but unfamiliar. Leon didn’t want to look up or acknowledge it. “What are you trying to pull?” Yet he had no choice.

“‘m performin’ here.” Piers waved his hands. “Why’re you here?”

“To stop you.” Leon looked up at last, but realized too late that it was a fatal mistake when he locked eyes with him. Raihan leaned against the door, looking positively livid. He didn’t wear the Champion’s clothing, opting for his usual look. Leon didn’t know why that surprised him. Raihan always valued his individuality—which was why Leon never thought he’d be the Champion. “Leon.” 

“Raihan.” He echoed back hollowly. “What brings you here.” The Litwicks must have sensed his distress, because they immediately went to his side.

“Leon—“ Raihan’s voice cracked. “Why do you have—“

“I rescued them.” Leon glared at Raihan. He blood boiled and his head spun, but he could not break eye contact. “They’re mine. If you can’t respect that, then leave.”

“I’m sorry.” Raihan broke eye contact. “I need to leave.”

“Then leave.” He watched Raihan turn out and leave, his eyes never leaving the ground. It was a strange sight. He looked so… broken. Piers left soon after.

“Are ya really okay with this?” Violet had asked him.

“You know that I’m not.” And there was nothing he could do about it. Not anymore. That bridge was burned.


	2. A Mimikyu For Your Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he believed to be a short interruption became something much worse. It was his day off, so he wanted to relax.
> 
> Unfortunately, that is not what happened.

It was after midnight and he couldn’t sleep. Misdreavus did everything she could to help. Nothing could help him. Not after the day he’s had. 

He only checked social media a few times that time—mostly to correct people. No. He was not dating Piers. He did not know Piers. Piers was screwing around. Messing with his head. Teasing him for who knows what reason. Whatever it was, it had to do with Raihan.

Of course it did.

“I’m getting up. I’m getting up.” Leon grumbled and nudged away the hungry Dreepy. “I’ve got you.” He scooped the Dreepy into his arms and left for the kitchen to feed him—then froze when his own stomach began to rumble. “I guess I’m hungry, too.” He cooked something for himself and for the Dreepy.

They ate in silence, beneath the ticking clock. The sound of the water cooler buzzing through the room. Otherwise—complete silence. Silent aside from the snoring Litwicks. Silent aside from the Misdreavus, who tossed and turned in her sleep. Aside from them—complete silence.

How long has it been since he last had someone over?

Nevermind that—when was the last time he had done anything other than work? The cafe was closed today and he couldn’t think of anything to do with the extra free time. 

Come to think of it, free time was something he always avoided. He’d always find something to do. Extra errands. Chores. He needed more tea. Laundry needed to be done. He could search for more Pokémon. The cafe needed more flavored syrup—he could order some in bulk.

He began to mark each task on his daily planner. He could go on a run with Misdreavus. She floats fast. Close enough, he decided while marking it in the planner. Hopefully he didn’t get lost this time. Last time was a complete nightmare.

32 missed text messages.  
5 missed phone calls  
231 missed comments on that picture 

“Come on, Misdreavus. We’re going on a run.” She immediately joined him, clearly happy for the impromptu exercise. She liked the exercise. He liked the company. It was a perfect arrangement. “Maybe we’ll stop by that specialty treat shop while we’re at it.” He marked his planner again, then tossed it into his bag.

Leon stretched for a few minutes. They left quickly—before most people were out and about. He started out slow—to pace himself—but quickly gained speed with each second that passed. Nearly sprinting. Until his lungs burned and his legs gave out.

They found the nearest bench.

Without thinking much of it, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture with Misdreavus. ‘On our morning run. The weather is perfect. Might get froyo later.’ He put up his phone and didn’t bother to check it again for notifications.

Syrup? Ordered. 

Treats? Purchased.

Run? Completed. He checked off ‘tea’ from his daily planner and set off for the froyo he promised himself. Of course he brought Misdreavus with him. 

“I got the chocolate one for you.” He placed the cup in front of Misdreavus. “Your favorite.” He ordered a strawberry for himself. It was an exhausting day, even though he barely did anything at all. He checked ‘froyo’ off the list.

“Fancy meetin’ you ‘ere.” 

Leon froze in shock when he heard that familiar voice and the clicking of heels that accompanied it. “How did you find me?” He didn’t want to turn around, but he did.

Piers leaned against the entrance—smirking at the pair. Then he stepped forward.

“If ya didn’t wanna be found, ya really should’ve turned off yer phone.” He waved his own phone, as though to prove a point.

“How—“

“Tha nice little tip-off ya posted earlier.” He took a seat at their table without asking. “But that's not why I’m ‘ere.” 

“Then why?” Leon asked slowly and carefully. The dead silence that followed made him wonder if the answers were worth the wait.

“What exactly is goin’ on between you an’ Raihan?” Of all the questions he could have asked, it had to be that one.

“How does this have anything to do with you? We quit being friends ages ago. It doesn’t matter anymore.” Yet Leon’s hands wouldn’t stop trembling. “Why do you care?”

“I wanted ta know what’s got Raihan—and apparently you, all twisted up.” Piers shrugged. “When the League goes out ta celebrate and he has a little too much, all he does is talk about you. About how sad he is. About how guilty he feels about takin’ yer dreams away from ya.” He scowled. “Though I think yer plenty good at sabotagin’ yer own life.”

Leon flinched.

“Nothin’ ta say?” He shook his head and turned to glare at the menu. 

“What is there to say? What’s done is done.” He was tired of dragging this out. “We had a falling out. It didn’t end well. We quit talking. That’s all there is to it. End of story.”

“I somehow doubt that’s the full truth.” He crossed his arms. “Why’s he guilty over this?”

“Because he stole the one thing I wanted—the title of ‘Champion’—”

“Are ya even a trainer?” Piers cut him off, then glared at him when he shook his head. “Then why d’ya think you’ve got the right to be angry over this?” He slammed a hand on the table, drawing a lot of unnecessary attention to them. “Ya didn’t put in the work, so ya don’t get the reward. Even children know that.”

“But—”

“But, nothin’!” His glare pierced through him. “Put a little effort in, won’t ya? You ended a friendship over somethin’ ya refused ta control. It could’ve been fixed, but ya couldn’t see past yer own selfishness to see what ya really missed out on.”

“I don’t understand.” What was he missing? Perhaps he has forgotten something important. Something life changing. Something he could never hope to be without.

“If ya don’t know, then I’m not tellin’ ya!” He was the second person to say something along those lines to him. How did they expect him to know things if they wouldn’t explain them? He had lost his previous train of thought.

“Fine. Then let me get you something for wasting your time.” Maybe then he would leave.

“Ya best not regret this.” Of course Piers ordered the largest cup they had and ordered as many flavors as he could. Multiple toppings. It was… a very pricey dessert. 

“Will you regret this?” Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I sure won’t!”

He had a migraine.

Piers finally put an end to the whole ‘fake boyfriend’ game he’s been playing. The way he did it, however, got under his skin. He made a dramatic post about being rejected by him. Even though he also admitted that it was a joke, that didn’t stop his fans from speaking their mind. 

Thankfully, that didn’t last long.

Raihan stopped by the cafe on Leon’s day off. Violet told him via text. Apparently he wanted to apologize to him for his behavior the other day. He didn’t want to hear it. What were they trying to pull, anyways? Both Piers and Raihan kept trying to get under his skin. His phone went off.

Hop: You can’t avoid them forever.

He knew that. He truly did. It was exhausting. 

So he made a pot of tea instead of dealing with his problems like a grown ass adult would. Misdreavus was fast asleep. Dreepy was, too. The Litwicks were currently watching the news—that unfortunately featured Raihan’s most recent victory. So he turned off the TV, despite the Litwicks’ protests.

“Don’t wanna see him right now.” They sulked until he turned the TV back on. “Fine. Have it your way.” They rejoiced.

Interviewer: “So, tell us, what are you going to do for your victory celebration?” She folded her hands over the clipboard, eagerly waiting for his response. 

Raihan: Glances at the camera. “Well I’m hoping to reconnect with an old friend. We haven’t talked in ages and it would be nice to hang out again. As you know, being the Champion takes a lot of time and consistent effort. I’m gonna take a vacation for a few days. See the sights. Then I’ll come back, stronger than ever.” He grinned. “You can count on it.”

Interviewer: “We hope you have a good time, but before you go—could you answer one more question for us?”

Raihan: “Yeah, shoot.” He giggled. He actually giggled. 

Interviewer: “What do you know about Piers and his current love interest?” She smirked, readying her pen.

Raihan: He froze for a second, before regaining his composure. “You know I don’t make a habit of butting in on people’s love lives, especially a rival’s.” His teeth and hands were both clenched.

Interviewer: “Reports say that you did, in fact, ‘but in’—as you so eloquently put it.”

Raihan: “That’s really none of your business.”

Interviewer: “Is he the friend you speak of?”

Raihan: “Would you look at the time,” he glanced at his watch, “looks like our interview is over. Thank you for your time.”

Leon gaped at the screen. 

This couldn’t be happening. He thought it would be over soon. He had hoped it would be over soon. Maybe things would calm down if he stayed quiet and kept busy. That always worked in the past.

His day off began on a negative note and ended on one, too. What he thought to be a passing phase, only turned out to be the beginning of something much worse.

Ah, to be a ghost.

To fade into obscurity once more. He wanted to be known as the Champion, not somebody caught in the crosshairs of a silly scandal—if this could even be called that. To be alone in the silence once more, with only his Pokémon for company. That way, he could imagine a different world in peace—a world where he did achieve his goals. He could pretend for a few hours every night, as long as he didn’t see him. 

As long as he didn’t have to see Raihan. His former rival and best friend. The one who challenged him in ways no one else could—and he failed him. He did not become a trainer. He never stepped foot onto that step. Never stood shoulder-to-shoulder with him. He didn’t deserve to—not after all that has happened.

So, why?

Why did Piers have to go and do that? He was comfortable in the silence. He could live with this routine. He could stay busy for as long as he needed to get through this life. To get through the day. Now he couldn’t check his phone. His family was concerned. His Pokémon tried to comfort him to the best of their ability. 

The doorbell rang, interrupting his train of thought.

When he opened the door, there was a box with holes in the sides. Leon froze when the box began to shake. There was a note on top.

Leon,

I know you’re a fan of ghost type Pokémon. This little one is a Mimikyu. She’s been abandoned and I figured you’d be a good home for her. I also want to apologize for earlier. For the past several years, actually. It’s been rough on you. It’s been rough on the both of us.

I miss you. I know this probably doesn’t mean anything, but I’ve been so lost ever since you ghosted me. Let’s start over. Become friends again. Maybe not like we used to be. I just want you in my life again. I know it won’t be easy, but I’m willing to try.

—Former Friend and Rival, Raihan


End file.
